my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emiko Todoroki
Emiko Todoroki is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, where she got in through official recommendations, and is training there to become a Pro Hero. She is the daughter of Endeavor, twin sister of Shoto Todoroki and one of the main protagonists of the series. Personality Emiko is strong-minded and straightforward, embodying a typical tough girl personality. She displays herself to be a fierce and stubborn girl. She is seemingly not afraid of anything. She has a sarcastic style of humor and is often portrayed as having a rebellious and tomboyish nature. However, she is very clumsy, noted for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things. Regardless, she is shown to be a cunning individual who can trick others to get food. Emiko tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. She expresses her opinions freely and extremely, which can come across as mean and often rubs people the wrong way, though she claims she is just being honest. Years of isolation due to her looks has left her very withdrawn and with a belief she's lost her place in the world, but that doesn't stop her from opening up to the people close to her and making jokes. However, Emiko is very self doubtful of herself and will refuse to believe compliments from other people. She also is very self-conscious about her body and tends to think that other people consider her ugly. Emiko's depression makes her disorganized, and she often "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room, which Shoto regularly cleaned for her, is also noted to be untidy. Emiko also doesn't seem to think highly of herself. Her relationship with Shoto and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy. It is only until Shoto Todoroki and Kisaki Murasame snap her out of it that she then tries her best to accept compliments but she still sometimes believes that they are lying. Quotes Emiko Quotes * "My smart mouth always gets me in trouble, and if it's not my mouth, it's my facial expressions." * "Some things are better left unsaid. Which I generally realize right after I have said them." * "My attitude is based on how you treat me." * "I don't trust words. I trust actions." * "Everyone thinks I'm such a happy person and that I have it all together. What they don't know is that i'm dying on the inside. I don't have it all together. I'm falling apart." * "I had older brothers and sisters who were high achievers, and I felt different, misunderstood by my family. That's not my family's fault; It was my perception." * (When bullies from her middle school walked into the same restaurant she did) "Sorry, Shoto... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is all my fault..." * "Without my big brother I probably literally wouldn't be here." * (To Shoto Todoroki) "If you want affection, why don't we do this? Siblings like us should...encourage each other with hugs!" * (To Shoto Todoroki) "Brother. You know I love you more than anything in the world. But, you know I have to do this. Please don't cry. I hate to see you sad. Please be happy. I love you, brother, and I-*Gets cut off by Shoto kissing her on the lips*" * (To Kazuyuki Todoroki) "Kazu-Kazu! *Giggles sweetly* You're so cold! You remind me of a freezing popsical with a temperature of absolute zero! Wait- did I say that correctly?" * (To Kazuyuki Todoroki) "Kazu-Kaz- *Someone trips her* uah! *Falls* mmm, I fell again...how embarrassing...*Sniffles*" * (To Kazuyuki Todoroki, after he asks about her relationship with Shoto Todoroki) "Hmm? Shoto? I love him, of course! He's the coolest person ever! Why are you asking? He's my brother, so of course I love him. Why do you ask such a strange question, Kazu-Kazu?" * (To Kazuyuki Todoroki) "Why is it that the beautiful things are entwined more deeply with death than with life?" * (To Photo) "If you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be… a tragedy." * (To Photo) "Pho...to? That's your name? You remind me...of Shiya-Chan..." * (To Photo, after she saved Emiko) "Photo? Why did you save me? Don't you...hate me? ... Thank you...Shi...ya....chan...*faints*" About Emiko * "The girl who seemed unbreakable, broke. The girl who seemed strong, crumbled. The girl who always smiled, cried. The girl who never gave up, quit trying. Finally, she dropped her fake smile and whispered: 'I can't do this anymore'." * "The girl who laughs and talks a lot and seems very happy is also the girl who may cry herself to sleep." * "To the moon and back, remember?" -Shoto Todoroki, to Emiko * "Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." -Shoto Todoroki, to Emiko * "Come to think of it.........Did I make her cry? Could I have made her hate me?" -Shoto Todoroki, about Emiko, after kissing her * "Well, I guess I looked forward to you doing it. Being touching by you like this is relaxing...It's satisfying and makes me happy. I though if no one was watching, you wouldn't feel awkward...Don't you want to do it?" -Shoto Todoroki, to Emiko, about her touching his hair Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training